The present invention relates to a new and improved ampule having a hollow compartment or space for the reception of drugs or medicaments which can be dispensed with the aid of a syringe, and this invention further pertains to a method for producing such ampules as well as apparatus for the performance of such method.
It is already known in this particular field of technology to fill pharmaceutical drugs into glass ampules, these drugs then can be dispensed by means of a syringe. In order to be able to withdraw the contents of the ampules it is first of all necessary to break the glass ampule. Additionally these glass ampules are associated with the drawback that they are prone to breakage and do not provide any protection against ultraviolet radiation. Additionally, the fabrication, filling, closing, marking and packaging of the glass ampules occurs in an extremely complicated manner. It is to be borne in mind in this context that the fabrication of the glass ampules does not occur at the same site where they are subsequently filled and closed, and hence, the ampules, after they are ready to be filled must be transported over considerable distance with considerable effort.